


Knowing Her: When Two Become One

by Dark_MasterMoon



Series: not out yet [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Azulia - Freeform, Bea - Freeform, Black Character(s), Cute Kim Taehyung | V, Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, Dark, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friendship/Love, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V are Best Friends, Jin - Freeform, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Min Yoongi | Suga are Best Friends, Kim Namjoon | RM & Min Yoongi | Suga are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Lost Love, Love Triangles, Lust, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Min Yoongi | Suga is Bad at Feelings, Rm, Romance, Sad and Beautiful, Secrets, Sweet Kim Namjoon | RM, Tragic Romance, bts - Freeform, jhope - Freeform, jimin - Freeform, jungkook - Freeform, kim taehyung - Freeform, kpop, suga - Freeform, trama, v - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_MasterMoon/pseuds/Dark_MasterMoon
Summary: A  mirror shows only the truth even if in reverse so her she stood looking in the mirror watching as the reflection that reflected back into her eyes shows a broken girl. She didn’t care but he did and from his perspective, he could see the broken and the tamed girl as his reflection was hers and his alone.“ Why don't I cool you down? ” Throwing the water on him. He froze in shock as he stood there drenched then he spoke a few cold and distant words I had heard before and knew all too well “Why would a bitch like you even dare to talk to me if you just wanted to humiliate me?”That was our first encounter and with all that shits going down. I knew it was gonna bite
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Female Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Character(s)
Series: not out yet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002072
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1: the letter

Chapter 1: The Letter  
"It's here it's here" Bea screamed, busting through my room door.

"What ?" I groaned

I sat up and looked up at her slightly confused.

" what's here?"

So the arrived and she looked at me nervously.

I was probably just as nervous before a different reason. But it wasn't in my nature show it

So,

I played it off. Mostly because I had wanted to go and try the food. I had said some things to my teacher and was on a " Break".

Okay fine I'm up I said

Let's head to the kitchen first. I'm in dire need of coffee

After making some coffee we set down in the front room

" front room first though".

We set down in the front room

So you're gonna read the thing I smiled at her.

"Yeah of co- "

"Wait no you should I'm "

"But is a once and a lifetime thing "

We both shared a look before breaking out into a laugh

"Why don't we just do it together?"

Me and Bea instantly locked eyes on each other as we had read the acceptance letter.

Dear, Mrs. Miller

You and I guess have won the Contest and received the chance to go to Jamaica for a private show By BTS. It will be an all-expense-paid trip to Jamaica. We will also be rewarding you with a chance to do the meet and greet luncheon with BTS after your week in Jamaica is over.

We set the note down and looked at each other she had been just as shocked as I was Bea screamed in joy before pulling me and jumping up and down on the couch

"Wow bea chill "I smiled speaking more for my heart.

"Chill I Can't chill I mean it is the every day you are blessed with the best roommate ever and a chance to see your future baby daddies "

I laugh as we set back down

" I can't believe it "

"I don't know what you did or how you did it she spoke but you just officially made me life so much better "

" Mhh" I smiled confidently I hand worked hard on that Letter and video submission I was happy to see it paid off.

" Oh my gosh she squealed we have to celebrate "

"Wait didn't we just -"

she spoke before blasting there new hit single and breaking out into the choreography. I could only laugh as she went on. I smiled she grabbed my hand and we did the choreography I didn't like the group much but and along and Bea enjoyed it I was willing to make an effort. plus when hates fancying. She went on dancing and prepping the house. I would of help too but I had to take a video to post. We had a lot of packing to do so soon after we began.

"ah", I sighed as I began to pack. I pray and hoped. That's his trip would be worth it.i had wanted to make sure Bea had the best time of her life. She had deserved it after all she had done for me.


	2. Chapter 2

It was gonna be a great night, especially since my friend and I scored tickets to a private BTS show. My friend Bea was more excited than I was, it became a bit too much to handle so I decided to take a walk after the first half of the show ended. I know this is gonna sound totally cliche but I could feel his eyes on me and I needed to take a break from the intensity. I tried to walk away from the mysterious eyes on me but they only followed, I was scared of who I would see if I turned around but I took a chance and turned on my heels. Only to bump into one of the most devious looking boys I'd ever seen he looked like a child lost without his adult. I wondered how any adult would let him in so I opened my mouth and asked.

"Excuse me how old are you also I must say you look like that suga boy my friend is always going on about" I gave a small giggle at the fact that I was only there to feed Bea's obsession. He looked at me with a confused daze and he started with a slightly angered tone "What do you mean how old am I? Look girl if you haven't noticed I've been on stage for the past hour just to entertain the fangirls that won our stupid contest, I'm tired and not in the mood to be asked my age and yes I am suga what's it to ya?"

I stared back at him in shock and I didn't know what type of girls he had entertained before but I wasn't one of them so I stared him down giving him the best smile I could muster before grabbing a conveniently placed water.

"Since your so tired, " I said sarcastically

" Why don't I cool you down? " Throwing the water on him. He froze in shock as he stood there drenched then he spoke a few cold and distant words I had heard before and knew all too well "Why would a bitch like you even dare to talk to me if you just wanted to humiliate me?"

"Aww see, now I would feel bad for you but I think you get enough pity with that baby face of yours Ha, you're lucky you actually look appealing because let's be honest if you didn't look pretty then I would have aimed for that face you prize so much."

The next face he made was a mixed look between an upset puppy and a blushing teen.

I started to feel bad for him as I stepped closer but then he pulled away and looked down and covered his mouth with his hand as if he wanted a mask to cover his redding cheeks. He looked up and was about to speak when another man came to us and said the last words I would hear about this boy for the night "Suga we need you to get backstage before the next song, so get going I'll escort this young lady back to her seat."

The boy cleared his throat before walking off in a defeated manner. It was then that I truly felt triumphant. Although the guard that escorted me wasn't as appealing,

He was polite enough to stay below my anger meter. I smiled as I approached Bea and she greeted me with a smile and a Fan with the main reason for my annoyance, the face on the fan now had a name it was SUGA. For the rest of the night, it was very much a boring concert but on the last song I saw him again and as we locked eyes he lost his voice and couldn't go on as this happened another member that Bea loved to talk about named V stepped in and sang for him as he was helped off stage. As the concert came to a close we left as I still remembered his sweet smell.

Suga Pov

I couldn't catch my breath until I was off the stage and backstage in the crew room. I knew I would have to answer for my mistakes later. I could only think about how the boys would react as I sat down on the couch with my head in my hands waiting for the boys to come in. As they walked in I stood up and bowed as I started to ask for forgiveness. They all patted me on the back as they laughed and the questions began to pour out.

"So, what happened?" jin asked, concerned and confused. I clammed up Instantly and couldn't answer but they clearly saw a look in my eyes that told them it was about a girl and the teasing and poking fun began.

First, it was RM (aka Namjoon) "Soooooo what was her name, or did you chicken out like always and forget to ask?

Next was V ( aka Taehyung) he began to talk to the other members as he brought up a past crush I never could talk to "Ha it's just like Hwasa he crushed on her for years but never got the guts to talk to the poor girl." and this went on for a few minutes but then they all asked at the same time "So what does this girl look like?"

I froze then I stood up straight and spoke: "Ok first off I just met her so I don't have a crush, and second…" I paused then continued "She has the sweetest honey yellow eyes I felt I could dive deep into them like Winnie the pooh, and her hair was a beautiful dark brown that slowly and gently transitioned into a bright and vibrant red." I couldn't breathe as I described this beautiful and feisty girl but I powered through "But her scent was just the best in the world I can't even describe it to you I can barely even explain the scent to my own nose." I added in one last thing "But my favorite thing about her is her skin, Her skin was a beautiful shade of brown it was as if her skin was the freshest of coffee being poured into a bright green mug and then you add sugar and a sweet hazelnut creamer that just brings out her french and Scottish side without covering the beautiful chocolate flavors that she got on her father's side."

I could see that some of the boys had been more shocked than anything but Jin and RM just smiled before they all looked at one another and laughed. I could only smile back at them before joining in their laughter

"So then she's pretty and she is cool enough to knock suga off his game," said Jhope (aka Hobi).

" I like her already," said the young maknae of our group Jungkook.

"Yeah, I'm sure you do like her." Said V before ruffling and messing up Jungkook's hair. Which I was happy about since it took the attention off me for a while.

"Aish stop it Hyung you're messing up my curls"

"Yeah yeah we all know about your curls "I retorted  
We all laughed before the night came to an end and we all went to our hotel and slept. The night was long and full of fantastical dreams of how we could meet again on this small island known as Jamaica.


	3. A Dream

(it all fades in) I'm sitting on a beautiful private beach no one in sight the boys are all gone I'm not sure if they left me or if they just never came but I don't have time to think as I see a figure approaching me I stand in fear not knowing who it could be but in that same breathe of fear. I relax as I see her, the girl I don't have a name for the one I seem to fall for even though I have nothing to put on her but looks and tone of voice. As she approaches me I hear a soft sound, a song from her heart put into calming and reassuring words that say " Hi Suga, I'm here and I'm all yours." She grabbed my hand before continuing on and allowing me to see the moon's reflection in her eyes "Please hold me and use my beauty as a way to express your feelings of love." I stood there in awe as she came to me and hugged me. The smell of her natural perfume filled my lungs as I fell into her arms and melted like snow on a summer's day then I spoke words of great sexual desire "I will use you and only you, the beauty of your curves and the loving smell of your hair it all intoxicates me as I want to devour you without a second thought.'' As I said this I knew it to be wrong and so I pulled away and instead kissed her softly, gentle yet deep enough for her to feel all of me and my feelings at that moment only to hear my band mates singing a song that can only be described as….ANNOYING.

Suga POV

I woke up as I panted not sure what was real and what was fantasy but as I opened my eyes I saw all my bandmates standing over me and out of thin air RM asked me a question I couldn't answer "Dude why were you singing I Wanna Dance With Somebody in your sleep?" I quickly and without think yelled at him "NOOOO you guys sang it, it was only coming out of my stupid mouth-" I took a moment to think then just said one thing "shit."

"Well I hope you weren't thinking about us with that thing " RM stated while pointing at my pants.

The other boys laughed before I grabbed my pillow and covered it up.

"JUst gEt OUT " I yelled, my voice changing pitch more out of embarrassment than anything.


	4. Fun Things

Bea POV

"OMG Zul wake up "

I watched as she groaned before throwing a pillow and hitting me in my face.

" What the hell Zul" I yelled before jumping on her bed and plowing into her.

" Agghh my back seriously Bea. "

"What did I ever do to you?'' she yelled before a few tears fell.

I don't know, How about you throwing a pillow at me and to mess up my make up which took hours plus. I had a fun day planned for us yet you're still in bed.

"Well duh, the bed is where all the fun things happen." She began speaking while sitting up

" Such as? " I asked sarcastically.

"Well what else, sex, cuddles, and all the other fun activities of the night "

I laughed at her as she laid in a position on the bed that said come and get me.

"As if we both know you ain't got none and probably won't be getting any, any time soon." I retorted.

"Yeah whatever, what did you even have planned?" She spoke with an almost dead look in her eyes.

So, I did what any good friend would do and grabbed her arm and bit down on it HARD and earned a yelp.

"You're so damned abusive. What's wrong with you?!"

" Nothing just thought I'd shock that deadness out of your eyes. The least you could do is be a bit more excited " I growled.

"Yeah, yeah I guess you're right. I should at least try to have fun. I'm sorry I just... "

"I know, I know you haven't been doing well since the whole break up and such but I'm here for you and out of all the people in my life I chose you to bring with me you to enjoy my day with so we can just enjoy our time together."

"Yes, your right and that's why you're my best friend." She grabbed me and pulled me into a hug and smiled. It was at times like this when I wondered how anyone could treat her the way he did. I didn't know how long it would take to heal or even if she could but I knew I would be there the whole trip. I'd never allowed her silence to go on again. So I smiled before I started crying. I couldn't help but chuckle as she smiled back at me.

I stood up as I threw an outfit I had made for her on the bed

"Get dressed, we have a long day ahead of us, and tomorrow's gonna be even more interesting."

I sighed. I can just feel it. She grinned again

" Okay, but my expectation is that of real food, lord knows your talents were wasted on designing clothing and not cooking." I scoffed, shocked before exiting the room. 

Azulia Pov

I got dressed as I thought of Suga, ever since that night he was stuck in my head From his lips to the way he shyly parted them. I don't think I've ever been as easily mesmerized as much as I hated to admit it. We only had a few days left in this beautiful place but I couldn't get him off my mind even as I undressed. I couldn't help but imagine his hands softly flowing down my hips and holding me tightly pulling me against him. At that point, I was too far gone but I put my thoughts aside and I finished putting on my clothes then exited the room.

"Hey Bea so what are we gonna do it's kinda late so why are we even going out?" as I asked this Bea busted out into laughter and answered

Well, I don't know, I mean we are in Jamaica, one of the most beautiful places in the world. What do you think we're gonna do?

" We're gonna experience Jamaica, its rich culture and of course Food!."

" You had me at food now let's go before this outfit gets too hot for the room," I smirked at her.

As I grabbed the matching see-thru purse and glanced at the mirror right before leaving.

Another thing I almost hated to admit was that when she designed ch she really made the best I couldn't deny how the green flora half shirt that tied into a nice, and neat bow with matching flora booty shorts matched my figure to at. It was tight in all the right places. I winked at the girl in the mirror before heading out.


	5. Forgettable

Suga pov

I woke up and yawned as I saw everyone around me getting ready for practice but after last night I just can't go and practice. I needed a break. A break from Perfection. A break from my thoughts about the fiery-haired beauty that haunts my mind. I stared up at the ceiling contemplating my options.

"That's it, I've made my mind up."

I get up and I make my way out of the room as I run down the halls and stairs I get on a jacket and then I leave the house and start to explore the streets of Jamaica. I walked around all day as if I had nowhere to go, but as it turns out I didn't have a plan and I wasn't gonna make one now. As I was walking I bumped into the girl I was trying to forget. I wish I knew her name but I have an idea that may give me the answers I'm looking for.

Azulia POV

The streets were as crowded as I expected and the different timezone didn't bother me or Bea as much as I expected. In fact, I felt a livelier as we started walking down the street. Bea even got hit on by a stallman, and a photographer. I was starting to think they had a thing for tourists so of course I went into protective mode and started swatting guys away like flies. It wasn't until we walked into a marketplace that I bumped into someone, a man in a big baggy jacket. "Ow dude watch where you're going!" I yelled at him as he turned and looked at me with awe. I can't tell you why but I felt like I knew him and so I felt I needed to apologize to him on sight. "I am so sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. It wasn't polite of me and so I feel I must ask if there is anything that I can do to make it up to you."

Suga POV

I looked at her with my eyes wide as my thoughts got going and I instantly had an idea of what she could do to make it up to me. I took off my mask and smiled at her then said "Well a tour buddy wouldn't hurt ya know." as I said this she giggled and stated, "You know me and my bff Bea wouldn't mind a tour buddy either." And as she and Bea continued on with me close behind I was just stuck in shock that even with my mask off she didn't know it was me. I began to wonder if I was just that forgettable.


	6. Gazing

Azulia POV

Bea and I started walking and she was giggling like a schoolgirl and I asked her why "Hey Bea why are you giggling." Bea stared at me then giggled more than she said: "Well Zul if you could have managed to remember your contacts when packing then maybe you could have seen why I was laughing." She continued on and even went ahead of me and the man to look at some dresses.it was then that I felt the heat of the sun on my neck and so I tied my hair up in a red string I had gotten after the long road of recovery after a past hardship.

Suga POV

I saw her friend Bea runoff and as she did so I couldn't take my eyes off her long flowing hair. Even at a distance, her sweet scent seemed to find me it was sweet and intoxicating, but suddenly she put up her hair and I saw something. To me, it looked like a ball and chain but the end that would connect to a foot is broken and particles are flying into the sky. I can't explain why this hurt me but I started to feel my eyes tear up as I wiped the water away. As I wiped my eyes It was like a glimmer of hope when I saw her turn to face me. it was slow as if time was coming to a stop but before the world froze I saw her smile radiate through the bright rays of the sun. I wondered whether or not my invisibility in her eyes had finally washed away. 

Azulia POV

Even without turning around, I could feel the stranger's eyes settling on me, I could feel the weight of sadness that settled in them so, I turned to smile at him and then I just blacked out as my eyes focused on the man that I felt I knew, something about him made me feel this undeniable pull like bees to pollen. Something about him made me want to know what he looked like. But as I was about to figure out who he was I heard Bea yelling for me "Azulia, AZULIAAAAAAA!!" I spun to face her as I saw her running at me with her huge lovable smile plastered on her face. Which never ceased to drop even as she held up a dress asking if she could buy it and I nodded. As the hours passed we saw the sky grow a golden color and we all said our goodbyes. The man went one way and Bea and I went to get dinner. "So Bea what should we do after dinner?" I asked her this expecting to go to the hotel after this but Bea had different plans.


End file.
